The Heart Of Avarus
by netmanx
Summary: Her vision became blurry, her energy left her and she fell on her side, her eyes closed to a burning Ponyville and she passed out to the screams of ponies and the roaring of fires.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Of Avarus

By Daniel Bennett

If one were to journey far enough to the West they would come across a sea of black, a sea of death. This entire region has no wildlife except for one creature, because of one creature. The ground, the trees and the singular mountain have been charred black over the course of time uncountable. For nearly as long there has been no living thing that would dare to enter the remains of the forest, nor enter the mountain itself. But this would be the day when that and a great many other things would change forever.

The wind had been the sole lover to the ashes on the ground, it's delicate touch the only thing to make marks. Every step she took left an imprint in the them, and each imprint left became more noticeable the closer she got to the mountain. As the figure reached the entrance to the mountain she couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between her path and everywhere else. Inside her pinged a tinge of regret and fear that the wind might be jealous and exact revenge, but these thoughts were put aside as she steeled herself for the task ahead.

The tunnels here echoed with every step sending a chill up her spine but was soon followed by relief as she felt a hot breeze on her face that would ebb and flow. This was surely a sign that the task ahead could be completed as the breeze was created by a slumbering monster in the center of the mountain. The echoing of her footsteps were negligible because she knew that it would not be enough to wake the beast, at least not from this far away.

The heat was the first thing that she noticed, it had been creeping up on her since she entered the mountain but now that she had reached the center it was only barely within her ability to withstand it. The second thing that came to attention was exactly what she expected to be here. Tucked away in every crevice in sight were treasures of gold and jewels unrivaled by any kingdom. These riches however were but trinkets to her real goal and thus were ignored. The real treasure that she had her eyes set on was a fiery red gem that was nearly entirely circled by scales. These scales of course belonged to their guardian of legend which to everyone but the intruder was simply that, a legend.

Slowly she wound her way through the piles of treasure, careful not to disturb anything lest the gold or gems tumble down and spell her doom. Her pace slowed even more as she was only meters away from the slumbering giants head and it's equally terrifying tail adorned with razor sharp spikes. As the threshold was reached, the closest the thief would end up to the dragon's head before claiming her prize, she froze. Stopped in her tracks because something else had stopped, the dragon's breath. Moments went by as she was unable to move until at last she dared to turn her head. Without warning a huge gust of breath had hit her and knocked her over. If she hadn't put a few feet between her and the beasts tail then she would of ended up a little too friendly with those spikes. She had thought it fruitless luck anyways because the monster would surely gobble her up now. Yet nothing happened besides the return of it's slow and steady breathing. Her heart was pounding like a stampede as she realized that she was still safe for the moment, however she decided not to press her luck and picked herself up to walk towards the jewel at last.

Looking at the prize seemed to make her more aware of the treasures around her. She found herself lost, gazing at the gold all around her. Moments or ages later, she couldn't tell, she stole herself away from the sight and placed it in her pouch. With nerves shot nearly beyond repair she retraced her steps without incidence until she was at the edge of the dead forest. With a final step she left that place, and the next step lead her towards her next goal, Ponyville.

At the center of a dead forest is a burning mountain. At the center of this mountain is a horde of treasure beyond dreams. At the center of this treasure is a slumbering dragon of legend. Finally at the center of this dragon is The Heart Of Avarus, a gem like no other. This jewel had originally been clear and was simply called The Heart but as soon as it fell into the hands of the dragon it began to absorb it's essence. Since then it has become a thing of greed, an extension of the desires which dragons are cursed with. Never again would this heart be anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Of Avarus  
Chapter 2  
By Daniel Bennett

Today Twilight was at the Canterlot library and as such it became an impromptu day off for Spike. Not many ponies needed to use the library in Ponyville besides her so it wouldn't be TOO bad if he was napping. His sleep however was disturbed by three loud raps on the door. "One moment please!" Spike called to the unexpected visitor as he raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself In the process. Opening the door he discovered a pony that he wouldn't have expected to see any time soon.

Standing in front of the door was The Great and Powerful Trixie or at least that's how she always refers to herself anyways. "What are you doing here this time Trixie? Things always seem to go wrong when you come to town, after the last time I hope you've learned your lesson," cautioned the small dragon. "Ah yes, I truly am sorry for how poorly I behaved on my visits to Ponyville. I swear I've undergone a great change and despite apologizing after the last incident I still feel that I owe everypony something more," explained the silver haired unicorn. He waited for her to finish before his face softened "Thank you, The Great and Apologetic Trixie, it takes a strong pony to say that and it means a lot. I wish you could talk to Twilight while you're here but she's at the Canterlot Library," Spike explained. She took a deep breath and sighed "That's quite alright, apologies can be made at any time although I do hope my reiteration to her will happen sooner rather than later. But that aside, the more pressing reason that I came here was to give her a gift," informed Trixie.

She produced a red gem out of her pouch and handed it to the young dragon. As he took the gem in his claws it felt hot to the touch yet this feeling seemed to dissipate from the stone and spread through his own body. He felt entranced by the gem until Trixie spoke again "Please give this to Twilight when she returns, it is a powerful gem that I had found in my travels. Incredibly, it kept me warm in the winters with some kind of magic that is always "on" so to speak. I don't know if there Is a limit to it's magic or if it's somehow infinite. But in either case I think it is certainly worth investigating given it's potential. I'm sure Twilight will be able to find many uses for it," shared the magical pony.

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic once she gets back, so thank you very much." As Spike accepted the gift he gave her a warm smile in return. "Would you like to stay until she gets back? It won't be until this evening but there are plenty of books you'd find interesting." He motioned to the shelves covering the walls full of books and tomes while still clutching the gem in one hand. "Or if you had other stuff to do you could come back later," suggested the dragon. "No no that's quite alright I really must be going now, If I stay much longer im bound to miss my train and I've got too many appointments to keep," rushed Trixie as she took a few steps backwards "Tell her I hope to see her again soon, bye now." She waved and Spike mimicked. Then she left at a brisk pace, headed towards the train station.

Closing the door Spike set off upstairs while humming. It seems like she did change after all and he was glad. Now that that was done with he'd be able to return to his nap. But before doing so Spike decided to open his chest for a nice emerald snack. After quickly devouring it without much grace the dragon curled up on his bed, still clutching the gem so as not to lose it.

Once again he was awoken, this time it was from a flame as scroll appeared in front of him. It was a note from Twilight explaining that she was reading some very interesting books and was going to be spending the night there. Or at least that was an approximation of what the note said, to be truthful he was still half asleep and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes again. He shifted back into a comfortable position and in doing so rattled the gems that were piled underneath him. Very strange that he couldn't remember taking the gems out of his chest and sleeping on them but on the other hand they were also very very comfortable. They also felt much smaller than he remembered them, but such a thing isn't a concern for the half awake dragon as he was quickly no longer that.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Of Avarus  
Chapter 3

By Daniel Bennett

Fear struck Twilight like a hot iron, it clenched at her chest without any reprieve. Nothing could prepare her to see her home gone up in flames. Green fire roared out of every opening in the tree and as it burned it seemed to be alive, screaming in agony at the fate that had befallen it. It was tearing at her every being, all the knowledge in those books was being destroyed but even worse was that Spike may be inside.

She set off galloping at full speed towards what used to be her home, hoping that she might be in time to save one of her dearest friends. Too much distance to close with no time to spare. Her horn glowed white hot and bolt of lightning came down from the sky to strike it. From there it arced in the direction of her home. In mid gallop Twilight disappeared and a split second later appeared at the end of the bolt keeping her stride. Without stopping she charged her way through the door wincing for only a moment while she carried on.

There was nowhere for her to go after that because of a mass of purple and green scales were blocking her way. Again the hot iron was applied to her heart, Spike had become a fully grown adult dragon. They had a close call with this previously but they were able to bring Spike back to his old self. The smoke started to fill her lungs as she yelled the dragon's name to stir him from his small pile of gems.

The monster replied but in only a roar that hurt her ears as much as the smoke did her lungs. "Spike please stop this! Don't you see what's happened again? Your greed is making you a monster and if you don't stop we might not be able to turn you back!" Twilight pleaded as loud as she could to the dragon but if it understood anything it wasn't letting on.

Nearly passing out she decided that this would have to continue elsewhere. With her horn glowing she chucked nearby books and objects at the dragon, trying to get his attention and to get both of them out of here. Despite hitting the dragon hard none of it seemed to hurt him, such was not her intention but hopefully it was enough to get him to chase her. She turned around and bolted back out of the door wishing for the best. After putting a short difference between her and her burning home she was coughing and wheezing from the smoke. Turning around she waited for her friend to follow.

Moments passed until unexpectedly rather than the front door, Spike exploded through the roof in a shower of branches, smoke and green fire. Roaring like only a true dragon could he spiraled upwards in the air and surveyed the ground. Ponies were already gathered around the library about to try to put out the fire but the emergence of the dragon scared them away to a seemingly safe distance.

"SPIKE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Roared twilight in return to the dragon's as she reared back onto her hind legs. When she came back down her horn shot sent a beam at the menacing creature. This attack was much stronger as this time she was aiming to knock some sense into him. It sent the creature flying in the opposite direction as a small gem fell towards the ground. He quickly recovered and scanned the air for his falling treasure. With his sharp sight he spotted it immediately and with his strong wings he quickly retrieved it before it fell to the ground.

Doing this made Spike seemingly lose even more control, his anger at having briefly lost his gem rivaled his greed. Everypony was helpless against such a terrifying beast. They were shocked at everything that had transpired but now they were truly afraid for their lives. It was as if he declared war against Ponyville, the dragon began flying around the town spewing his green flames across everything that they cared about. All of Ponyville was soon burning and despite her attempts it was all too much for her, too much for anypony.

Tears flowing from her eyes Twilight wasn't able to hold back any longer. She had to unleash everything she had in order to stop Spike or everypony might not make it out of this. More bolts shot from her horn as she aimed to take the dragon out of the skies. Each more brilliant than the last yet less frequent. Some whizzed past the dragon, missing him slightly while other's managed to hit their target. She kept teleporting to get better shots but that was also getting less frequent.

Twilight stood breathing harder than she had ever before, her horn merely sparking instead of the magic she had been just casting. She had nothing left in her to continue on. The last thing she saw was Spike circling around the city layering on yet more flames and ignoring her even after her barrage as if she were a fly. The screams of other pony's had filtered back into her mind where her emotions had blocked them out and focused her on Spike before. Her vision became blurry, her energy left her and she fell on her side, her eyes closed to a burning Ponyville and she passed out to the screams of ponies and the roaring of fires.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Of Avarus  
Chapter 4

By Daniel Bennett

Getting up was the last thing that Twilight wanted to do. Her body, magic and mind were all drained as the images slowly returned to her of her memory of the events leading up to this. She was at odds with herself, part of her wanted to lay there and wallow in her guilt of not being able to help. A smaller part urged herself to get up, to not give up.

The smaller part won out in the end thanks to the towering figure that stood above her, mustering her on. "Please stand Twilight" asked Princess Celestia. Tension was clear in her voice which made Twilight feel even worse because her majesty had always spoken in a soft tone. "Thank you for your efforts Twilight regardless of the outcome, I know you did your best. Which is why it shames me to ask you for more." Twilight turned her head to the side. It was shocking for the young mare to hear that, never did she expect Celestia to feel shame, she always made the right choice, it was as if she could do no wrong.

Trying to clear her head Twilight gazed at her surroundings, they were on a hill just outside of Ponyville. The princess turn to her side and also looked upon the destruction that swept over the town. Fires were still burning and the citizens hadn't yet evacuated so she couldn't have been out for very long. The Princess waited for Twilight to compose herself before continuing. "Do not worry about Ponyville dear Twilight, your friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are bringing over rainclouds to fight the fire. Assisting are a few able pegasi from Ponyville and any ones that were available from Cloudsdale. I have also brought my royal guards to assist with the evacuation." Listed Celestia as Twilight patiently waited. She glanced at the alicorn and studied her face, it still looked full of worry. Either there was something she wasn't letting on about or the tough part was yet to come.

Suddenly a question dawned on her "What about the rest of my friends? Please tell my they're okay!" She took a step forwards accentuating her impatience for the answer. Celestia turned her head to Twilight and gave her a soft smile worn by a weary face "They are all right, but I can't say they aren't in danger. Pinkie pie, Applejack and Rarity have gone to the West, their goal is to undo what happened to Spike and bring him back." She waited for the younger mare's interjection. "If there's anypony that can help Spike I know it's Rarity. But you have to know Princess Celestia that this time is different, I tried to reason with him but he didn't even speak. I couldn't see the slightest bit of the dragon we love inside of him." Warned Twilight with a hint of despair. She had hoped that her smile would stay, that she would tell her everything would be alright but instead Twilight caught It disappearing and the princess turned her head back towards the town.

"That would be the third thing that I wanted to inform you of. I had my guards ask for information from anypony that saw what happened. From what I gather I believe this to be the work of The Heart of Avarus. It became a powerful gem when it was corrupted Avarus. When somepony has this gem they are touched by this greed, it takes a much greater hold on dragons though because of their affinity for treasure." Explained the Princess as she seemingly danced around the conclusion that she wanted to make.

"But how did something like that end up in Ponyville? shouldn't it be out to the west with that dragon?" questioned the young mare. "Yes it should, which brings me to the last point before I must send you on your way. We have witness's that tell us that they saw Trixie at your home before this all happened. She gave spike something that looked very close to what they saw the adult version of spike carrying. She was last seen boarding the train to Canterlot. I'm afraid I must ask you to go there on the next train of evacuee's and retain her until I get there." her words sounded more militant as she got to what Twilight was supposed to do, surely it was a sign of just how important it was.

She was still shaken from all this news coming to her at once, but it was a chance to do something right. Twilight closed her eyes and calmed herself before responding. "I thought that Trixie would have learned her lesson by now, and I never would have thought she could do something like this. I swear to you princess, I will not give her any more chances, I WILL find her". her rage at the great and powerful traitor was reaching it's crescendo. "Please keep her there until I return and nothing more. She has done much to hurt everyone but things will be taken care of in due time. Even though I'm asking you to refrain from doing anything you'll regret, I DO have faith in you my dearest student." The tension in her voice was gone, replaced with sorrow. Maybe it was all too much for her, despite being an Alicorn she's still a pony like anypony else.

They exchanged silent goodbye's as equal's that understood each other's pain. Twilight then used what stamina she had regained to dash towards the train station. There were plenty of things to worry about but she couldn't think about any of them, her mind was focused on her counterpart unicorn. It still baffled her how Trixie could have fallen to this. What could she possibly gain? is it simply for pride? she was always very full of herself, she always talked in the third person referring to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie". Like a broken dam the questions kept flooding into her mind. Could she be after something else? shouldn't she be trying to get far away from here? why go to Canterlot? what could she possibly want there!? The last question was a cliff, after that they stopped and left her mind blank except for a conclusion. She must be after the Elements of Harmony, maybe so we wouldn't be able to stop Spike or perhaps for some other plan. It didn't matter, Twilight had a place to start her search and that was all she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Of Avarus  
Chapter 5

By Daniel Bennett

Twilight was nearly at the train, she made her way along it's side with her head hung low. Emotions dragged at her with a heavy weight, so much so that she could barely keep herself going. She couldn't do anything to prevent what happened to her home, to Ponyville. The young mare wasn't able to reform Trixie, to change her ways. Twilight had accomplished a great deal of things in her life so far, yet failure trumped success in her overly critical eyes.  
And yet she wouldn't give up, not now, not ever.

Evacuees were still being transported to Camelot via the train. It was nearly at capacity and would soon leave to drop them off before returning for more. Skipping the lineup she walked towards a guard at one of the doors. He must have already been aware of what Princess Celestia had asked her to do because he didn't speak, he only nodded to her as she boarded. She tried to settle herself in one of the cars but it only amounted to her finding a place to sit, there was nothing comfortable about it. The rest of the car was filled with families or the tattered remains thereof.

The train soon departed and the town on fire faded from view. There were no words spoken, at most coughing, sniffeling or the cry of infants. Twilight half expected some younger pony to ask their parent about what was going on. But such a thing seemed to just be a cliche as the younger ponies seemed to know exactly what had happened. Resolve was something Twilight could use right now, to have to face Trixie like this made her chest ache. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Celestia to have to do the same to Luna.

Twilight made herself emotional, she looked around the compartment, not at the families that were intact but rather the ones that weren't. The young mare focused on all the destruction that Trixie had set in motion, all the tragedy she had created. This is what she focused on for the rest of the trip to Canterlot, steeling herself and strengthening her resolve for what she hoped things wouldn't come to.

A more rested Twilight stepped out of the train when it finally came to a hault. Without hesitation she headed towards her first destination, the palace. If Trixie had left via the train and ended up in Canterlot then Twilight needed to find out what she was up to. At first the streets were crowded but the closer she got to the palace the more deserted the streets became. As she neared the gates to the palace she saw a pony that made her blood boil. Trixie was there, talking to a single pony guarding the gate. He must not have been informed of Trixie's treachery but it didn't matter, Twilight would do everything in her power to make sure that her rival didn't escape.

She charged at the traitor at full gallop with her horn glowing. The silver haired mare turned her head with a smile that in a split second turned to horror and confusion. Sparks flew from Twilight's horn as Trixie was smashed into the metal gate she was standing next to. She cried out loud in pain as the pegasus guard looked on in horror yet stayed where he was upon seeing who the attacker was.

The charging mare kept the traitor pinned to the gate as she closed the distance. Seconds later Twilight's horn was pressing against Trixie's neck. Regardless of the distance between them, Twilight roared her hate to the pony she had trapped. "How could you Trixie! We showed you nothing but kindness and this is how you repay us?!" flames practically billowed from her eyes as she spoke.

"W-what are you... talking about? The Great and Powerful Trixie apologized for what... happened before..." rasped the silver haired traitor as she struggled to breathe. "Don't you DARE deny what you've done! We know what you did Trixie and you are going to start by admitting it before I do something i'll regret!" bellowed Twilight like a raging furnace.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie... promises you she hasn't done anything, she's... been summoned to meet with Princess Celestia." She grimmaced and choked as she tried to form the words. "Why should I believe anything you have to say? After everything you've done, all the hurt you've caused, maybe you just deserve to die." Sadness and conflict flickered in Twilight's face as she spoke, tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly they heard a voice "There is nothing you can say to redeem yourself. Ponyville is burning, ponies are missing and you are to blame." They turned to where the guard was standing only to find Princess Celestia herself. "Please... you have to believe The Great and Powerful Trixie had nothing to do with this! She would never..." spoke Trixie with all the strength she could muster. "Enough! We will have no more of your lies. Trixie, because of your unredeamable crimes I have no choice but to sentence you to death," commanded the princess.

More tears streamed down Twilight's face as she looked back at Trixie. "Why did it have to be like this... please tell me It doesnt have to be," cried Twilight at the outcome they had reached. "I'm sorry twilight but this is unforgivable, she's gone too far and must be stopped permanently. I don't blame you my dear but because you failed to change her it would be best if you were the one to do it," solemnly said the alicorn.

"I know I failed... and i'm sorry to both of you. I should have been able to do more but I failed. I won't let that happen again, I promise you that. Goodbye Trixie," as Twilight said her goodbye her horn glowed brighter and sparks began to fly out of it. Trixie screamed in horror as pain surged through her body. It didn't last long though as her body disintigrated into sparkles that rolled off her body and flew away into the sky.

Twilight's heart began to beat faster as unlikely as it seemed. She kept telling herself over and over that it had to be done. This cycle was broken by the last thing she would expect, laughter. The source came from Princess Celestia herself as she began to laugh harder and louder. Then her body shifted, it grew skinnier, started to change from white to black. Holes appeared in her body and wings changed to something closer to a fly's.


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Of Avarus  
Chapter 6

By Daniel Bennett

Hooves pounded the forest floor like rolling thunder as the trio of ponies chased after Spike. "C'mon y'all if we don't keep goin' we'll lose him," shouted Applejack with exhaustion creeping into her voice. Rarity was keeping up to the other two ponies but it wasn't easy to match AJ's athleticism or Pinkie Pie's endless energy.

The sun had already set but the moon filtering it's way through the branches overhead was just enough for them to see their way. Their dear friend was heading to the west, his destination was likely as the mountain was giant and surrounded by not much else.

Howl's split the night causing distress in the ponies hearts. They continued at a full gallop hoping that they hadn't drawn the attention of the timberwolves. Those hopes were dashed as the wolves called out again from a short distance behind them.

"Oh dear I don't think we'll be able to outrun them for much longer," cautioned the unicorn barely keeping pace. "You'd be right about that sugarcube, but I don't think we got much of a choice here. The edge of the forest ain't far but im sure they'll catch up 'fore then," contemplated the farm pony.

"I think we're going to have to throw them a party!" shouted the hyped up pony. Usually it isn't scary when Pinkie Pie says something like that but this time it definitely sent a shiver down Rarity's spine. Pinkie was a happy-go-lucky pony that always made people laugh and smile, that wasn't the pony that she was running through the forest with. Maybe what happened back in Ponyville shook her harder than the unicorn thought.

"That's a bit of a problem there Pinkie, we don't know fer sure if Spike's headin' to that there mountain and if we stop were gonna lose 'im. But if we keep movin' them timberwolves are gonna catch up to us anyhow." Applejack took a moment to consider the best course of action. "You ain't gonna like this one bit rarity but I need you to keep after Spike-"

"You can't be serious darling! Do you really think i'd leave you two behind to face those brutes?" huffed Rarity. "You're just gonna have to trust me when I say we're gonna be alright sugarcube. I know you can shake that silly dragon outta whatever's goin' on with him. But me and Pinkie might not be able to make a difference, but what we CAN do is make sure that none of these twig eatin' varmints lays a paw on you," convinced Applejack.

"I'm going to be holding a welcome back party tomorrow for Spike and I need my dearest friends there tomorrow. I'll need you to help me setup for the party Pinkie, and some of your delicious treats Applejack. I shan't accept no for an answer and I will be terribly dissapointed if any of you dont make it- to my party I mean." Rarity's meaning was obvious, nobody doubted the dangers that everyone was facing. Regardless they could only try their best and hope everything works out.

"We'd better get going then, lot's to do before the party," grinned Pinkie. "Darn right, but first we got some business to take care of with them timberwolves, so we'll see ya soon there Rarity," added Applejack to the goodbye. Smiles were exchanged as Rarity kept galloping to the edge of the forest while her friends slowed down and stopped. As she left them behind the unicorn soon was no longer able to see them because of the dim moonlight.

~~~~~~~~~~  
"N-no... this can't be happening." Twilight stared in disbelief as her mentor transformed into Queen Chrysalis. "Oh it very much can and is, you stupid little pony. I have now completed my revenge against you and for that I must give you my thanks." The queen gave a grin that enfuriated twilight but even so it was a mere spark under the ocean of sadness that flooded into her heart.

Tears flooded the young pony's eyes as she wept for what may have just happened. "what did you do... TELL me what you did... and what I did," her voice trembled and quieted as she went on. The bug-like queen gave a mischievious laugh as she revelled in her victory. "I would be delighted to regail you with how I setup the pieces for you to knock down. Your dragon friend is about to meet his demise at the hands of an ancient dragon to the west at a mountain larger than comprehension. It was earlier that I stole a powerful gem from that dragon which I would use to corrupt your friend, causing him to destroy Ponyville-"

"NO! Don't tell me you were behind it from the very start... that means that Trixie was innocent- oh Celestia what have I done? I didn't even give her a chance to explain," wailed Twilight in misery. "Oh but I was, Trixie had nothing to do with this, I masqueraded as her when I gave spike the gem. Just as I disguised myself as Celestia just now and got you to murder an innocent pony. I spread lies among the people to incriminate her beyond any doubt and then I sent her an invitation to come to the castle. Unbenownst to her it was for her own execution." She smiled with a sick sense of satisfaction.

For the first time in a while Twilight was still, she was horror stricken. Failing was the only thing she managed to do in all of this. She was a stupid failure that couldn't see through a trick that she had seen through the last time Chrysalis had used it. Rage had blinded her usually calm mind and it was all her fault.

"Now if you don't mind I must be off, I'm sure that the real Princess Celestia will be along any time now," and with that she dissappeared in a dark flash of magic. Twilght didn't object, she didn't even try to stop her. The guilt ridden unicorn stayed there alone, crying for a while longer. Finally she could bear it no more, she decided to leave without a trace. She didn't want to make anything worse than she already did, and with her shame she could never face Celestia again. All of her work to learn, improve and make her family, friends and mentor proud had been undone in a single day. Like a dam she finally burst, light grew from her eyes and horn as she floated into the air. Suddenly the light was gone and so was Twilight.


End file.
